A retreaded tire that is manufactured by first attaching vulcanized tread rubber or unvulcanized tread material to a tire casing and then bonding by vulcanization has been proposed for a tire casing that has been used for a certain period of time and can be used repeatedly (for example, see JP2012-096762A (PTL 1)). By using such a retreaded tire, the casing can be used for an extended period of time, and the cost to the tire user can be effectively reduced.